With the evolution of semiconductor technology, the capacity of a flash memory device, for example, an SSD, has become larger and larger. The flash memory device has gradually become a main data storage media for servo hosts and video devices.
Since the servo host and the video device often need to write or read a large amount of data, the access performance of the flash memory device will directly affect the access speed of the data of the servo host or the video device. In the past, the servo host typically uses a testing software to test the access performance of the flash memory device. When the servo host tests the access performance of the flash memory device by the testing software, it will transmit some testing data to the flash memory device by a data transmission interface, and test the read and write speed of the flash memory device by the use of these testing data, so as to estimate the access performance of the flash memory device. The servo host uses the testing software to estimate the access performance of the flash memory device, which affects the estimated access performance due to the delay of transmission of the test data, or transmission interference.
For the above reason, the present invention provides an innovative method for estimating the read and write access performance of the flash memory device, in which the estimation of access performance is self-performed by the flash memory device to avoid transmission delay or interference to affect the estimation of the read and write access performance of the flash memory device, which is the object to be achieved by the present invention.